The Unexpected Love
by tessie55
Summary: Something goes wrong with Hermione's Time-Turner, so now she is stuck in the past until Dumbledore can fix it. She meets new people, makes new friends and finds the love of her life. But what will happen when her Time-Turner is fixed? What will happen with her love?
1. Chapter 1- Going Back in Time

This is my first story, so please bare with me. I just want to say I don't own any of these characters. They are owned by J.k. Rowling. I hope you like the story. Vote and Comment. I'm up to feedback. Good or bad. So comment and tell me what you think. Now on to the story my friends.

"Harry, you get all the girls," Ron said.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you two in Potions," I said. As I got up and walked away, I heard Harry whisper to Ron that I was probably going to the library. I walked for a while until I got to a corridor that was rarely used. I got my Time-Turner and turned it the right amount of turns to go back and do another class. I felt the headache that usually comes when I go back in time. I immediately knew something went wrong. I knew I went too far back in time. I started walking, so I could go find Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. As I was walking I was trying to figure out what went wrong. I was thinking so hard that I didn't see the person in front of me until I ran into him. "Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I was really distracted and didn't see where I was going," I rambled.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I said.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Yes actually I do. Could you show me to Professor Dumbledore's Office?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Thank you," I said. As we were walking, I studied the boy next to me. He was tall with shiny black hair and dark brown eyes. He was in a Slytherin uniform as well. We walked down a couple corridors and a flight of stairs. We stopped at a door and the boy turned and looked at me.

"Here we are," he said.

"Thank you," I said as I knocked on the door.

"Enter," I heard. Then I opened the door and walked inside. "Professor Dumbledore," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Umm... I have a problem and I think you can help me with it," I said.

"I haven't seen you before," he said.

"Yes well that is part of the problem," I said.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"Well in my time a professor of mine gave me a Time-Turner and I use it so I can do multiple classes at once. Anyway I was using it and when it stopped I ended up here in a different time than my own," I said.

"I see may I see your Time-Turner?" he asked.

"Of course you may," I said. I pull out my Time-Turner and took it off and handed it to him. He examined my Time-Turner for a while.

"I have good news and bad news," he said.

"Let's go with the good news first," I said.

"The good news is that I can send back to your own time," he said. I was so happy to hear that news.

"And the bad news?" I asked.

"It will take a few months to fix your Time-Turner. So in the mean time you will have to stay and be a student. What time are you from and what house are you in?" he asked.

"I'm in the year 1993 and I'm in Gryffindor," I said.

"Okay then, I'll get a trustworthy student to help you out," he said.

Thank you Professor," I said. He then sent his patronis to the student. We waited for a few minutes until the student came. The girl had beautiful red hair and green eyes that reminded me of Harry.

"Miss, umm... I'm sorry I never got your name," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Hermione Granger," I said.

"Miss Granger this is Lily," he said Oh my... I'm in the time of when Harry's parents went to school.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Same here," she said. Then Professor Dumbledore explained to Lily my situation and made her promise not to tell. When we were done, Professor Dumbledore dismissed us.

"Miss Granger, remember do not tell anyone of the future," Professor Dumbledore said before Lily and I left.

"Of course Professor," I said as we left.

"The password to the Gryffindor common room is chocolate frogs," Lily said.

"Thank you for helping me," I said.

"It's fine, I love helping people and I made a new friend," she said.

"You're amazing," I said.

"If you want you can hang out with my friends and me," she said.

"I would love to," I said. We then walked in silences to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily when we got to the girl's dormitory, there was an extra bed. I want to tell Ginny all about this experience, so I decided to keep a journal. So she can read it when I get back.

_'Dear Ginny,_

_I'm writing this so when I get back you can know what happed to me. You know how I have a lot more classes than everyone else, well Professor McGonagall gave me a Time-Turner. I'm not going to explain what a Time-Turner is to you. You will have to look it up. Any way because of the Time-Turner I am suck in the past. The first person I meet in the past was a boy. He is quiet handsome. He is tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. He is very nice, he helped me find Dumbledore. The only problem is that he is in Slytherin. Dumbledore says that it is going to take a few months until I can get back to our time. I MET HARRY'S MOM! She is super nice and she is helping me while I am here. Anyway I will write more tomorrow.'_


	2. Chapter 2- Making New Friends, The Fight

Hey! So here is the second chapter. Read, Comment. Enjoy. Feedback is welcomed. Now on to the story my friends

I woke up to Lily shaking me. For a minute I was confused on where I was. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. Today was my first day at Hogwarts in a different time. "You have to get up, so we can go eat," Lily said with a smile.

"Okay," I said as I got up. I started to get ready. As I was getting ready, I was wondering how today was going to be. Hopeful Lily would let me hang out with her, so I wouldn't be lonely.

"You can eat with my friends and me if you want too," she said. She looked like I would say no, but she was the only person I knew here and I wanted to get to know Harry's mom more.

"Okay, thank you. That will be great," I said with a smile. Lily and I walked down to the Great Hall and went to sit with her friends. I noticed that most of her friends were boys.

"Hey, this is Hermione. She's new," Lily said to the group of people.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," said a boy with black hair and eyes and glasses. He reminded me a lot of Harry. I mean James is Harry's dad and all, but still.

"I'm Sirius Black," said a boy with black hair and dark eyes. He was quite handsome and very similar to the Sirius I knew.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said a boy with light brown hair and eyes. He looked so nerdy, but you can tell it was the same Remus.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. We all then sat down to eat breakfast and chatted about random things. After a while Lily said, "We should head to potions. Don't want to be late."

"Great idea Lily,' James said. You could tell that he was madly in love with her.

"Suck up," Sirius whispered to Remus. Then we all walked down to the dungeons together. Remus and Sirius sat together and Lily and James sat together. I sat in the back behind Lily and James. A few minutes later, someone came and sat down by me. I looked over and saw that it was the boy I meet the other day.

"Hi, Severus Snape. Yesterday I didn't introduce myself," he said. Oh my... This is Professor Snape.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," I said with a small smile.

"Okay classes to day we are going to make a potion that heals boils," said Professor Slughorn. Before I could even blink, Snape was gone and was by the cabinet that held the student's supplies. I blinked and then Snape was back with double the ingredients than we needed for the potion.

"Since you're new, you probably don't know where the student supplies were kept. So I got you the ingredients for our potion today," Snape said.

"Oh thank you," I said with a smile. I already knew where the supplies were kept, but he didn't need to know that. We then started making our potions in silence. Snape and I finished our potions at the same time. You could tell that he really liked potions and he was good at it too.

"You're good at potions," Snape said.

"I try," I said blushing a bit. Wait did Snape just make me blush. Why do I feel flattered by this?

"Hermione, do you have any extra lavender?" Lily asked.

"Yeah here,' I said as I handed her some.

"I feel bad for you," James said. I got a confused look. Why would James feel bad for me?

"Why?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snape lower his head. He looked upset.

"Because you have to sit by him," James said as he pointed the Snape. I thought that was super rude. Even if you don't like the person, that doesn't give you a reason to be rude.

"I'm fine. I actually like where I sit. Severus is really kind," I said. James, Sirius, and Remus looked shocked by what I said, but I didn't care. They had no right to be rude. I looked over and saw that Snape was blushing.

"You don't want to hang out with him," Sirius said. Sirius looked a Snape with a look of disgusted.

"And why not?" I asked.

"You just don't," he said.

"I will hang out with whoever I want to," I said. I hated when people tell me what to do.

"Fine, hang out with that freak," James said.

"Who are you to call him a freak," I snapped.

"Whatever," he said.

"You didn't have to do that. You don't have to hang out with me," Snape said.

"I know, but I want to," I said. It was true I did want to hang out with him. Plus it would show James and Sirius, I do what I want when I want and they can't tell me otherwise.

"Oh ok," Snape said with a small smile. Then the bell rang to get out of class.

"Do you want to hang out when classes are done?" asked Snape.

"I would love to," I said. After that we parted ways and I caught up with Lily. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, don't worry about the boys. They don't really like Severus, but I agree with you. Severus is really kind," Lily said. You could tell that Lily like Snape as a friend.

"I think he is really cute too,' I said without thinking. Did I really just say that about Snape?

"I know right. He is cute in a weird kind of way," she said. Lily and I talked and hung out until lunch. When we walked into the Great Hall, the site that greeted Lily and I, was shocking.

James, Sirius, and Remus were yelling at Snape. Snape was yelling back of course. They were all saying horrible thing to each other. Lily ran and started to tell them to stop. I walked towards them and started to help Lily. It wasn't working, Lily and I kept yelling at them to stop. Then Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall.

"Silence!" he yelled. The Great Hall went completely quiet after that. If you dropped a pin you could probably hear it land. That was how quiet the Great Hall was. "You six, my office now," Dumbledore said. Then the six of us walked out of the Great Hall and towards Dumbledore's office.

When we reached Dumbledore's office, he asked what happened and Lily explained everything to him. "I'm giving you all detention," he said.

"Why?" asked James.

"So you can learn to all get along," he said. I thought it was unfair to give me and Lily detention. We were trying to stop them from fighting. After that the day went by slow. Before detention started, I decided to write in my journal.

'_Dear Ginny,_

_I have had a long day. I met Harry's dad. Harry looks a lot like his dad. I also met Sirius and Remus. Sirius is very handsome and Remus has that cute nerdy look going on. The boy I met the first day here, he is Snape. Yes I know what you are thinking. Crazy right? A fight happened at lunch today and Lily and I got in the middle of it. So now we have detention. Anyway got to go, don't want to be late for detention. I'll write more tomorrow.'_


	3. Chapter 3- Detention

Here is the next chapter. Have fun reading.

Lily and I walked to detention together. When we got to detention, Snape was already there. We waited for five minutes, but the other boys didn't come. "Tonight you three will be helping Hagrid in the forbidden forest. Now walk down to his home," Dumbledore said. I was wondering what the other boy will be doing and if they will get in more trouble for not coming.

"What about the other boys?" I asked.

"They will get a more severe punishment," he said. With that Lily, Snape and I walked down to Hagrid's hut. The walk down wasn't too bad. The weather was cool and the stars were out. Snape, Lily and I talked and joked and had fun while we walked. The only problem was that it was getting cold by the time we go to the hut. When we got to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid was waiting for us. He did not look happy.

"There has been something disturbing the centaurs, so we are going to find out what it is. Stay close, don't want to get lost in the forest," Hagrid said. We then walked into the forbidden forest. As we proceeded, you could hear all the strange creatures that you would find in the forest. We walked until we got to this beautiful clearing. The trees were a beautiful shade of purple, these trees you wouldn't expect to find in the forbidden forest. "Don't grab anything from the purple trees. It will make you bound to the forest. It will make you addicted to the forest,' Hagrid said. Oh, wow. I got to read about this later. We walked into the middle of the clearing and we waited for a bit. Then we heard some leaves shift and twigs snap. Three huge centaurs came into the clearing.

"Hagrid my friend. We thank you for your help," a centaur with white hair and a long beard said.

"I always like to help Airest," Hagrid said.

"There are these three boys that keep bothering us," said a centaur with black hair and beard.

"Do you know who these boys are?" Hagrid asked.

"No, all we know is that they are from the school," Airest said. Then out of nowhere, an apple came flying out of the forest and hit Snape in the stomach.

"Bloody hell," Snape swore.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," he said. Then two more apples came flying out of the forest. One hit a centaur and the other almost hit Lily. This boys are immature and rude.

"Should we go in that direction and get them?" I asked.

"Yes we should. Let's go," Hagrid said. We started walking toward the direction the apples came from. As we were walking, I got super cold. In my time it was in the middle of spring, but now I think it was the beginning of spring.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Snape.

"I'm just a bit cold," I said. I shivered a bit, but hoped Snape didn't notice.

"Here you can wear my cloak," he said. That was so thoughtful of him.

"No, if I do then you will get cold," I said.

"I don't get cold that easily," he said. Boys, they must be naturally warm.

"Ok, but if you get cold please tell me," I said.

"I will," he said as he took off his cloak and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said. We walked for a bit until we got to the lake. When we got to it, we saw James, Sirius, and Remus laughing at the edge of the lake. It was those guys. It was those idiots.

"You three are in big trouble," Hagrid said. Hagrid went and grabbed the three boys. "You three are done with your detention, you may go inside now," he said. Lily, Severus, and I walked back inside. I took off Severus' cloak.

"Thank you for letting me use it," I said as I handed it back to him. Then I hugged him, which I think he was shocked by that. After a second he hugged me back. "Goodnight Severus," I said as I pulled away.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said as he walked away. Then Lily and I walked to the Gryffindor common room. Lily and I got ready for bed, then I started writing in my journal.

'_Dear Ginny,_

_Detention wasn't too bad. James, Sirius, and Remus didn't show up, so it was just Lily, Severus and I. We helped Hagrid with a problem. It turned out that James, Sirius, and Remus were behind the problem. Anyway Severus is so kind. I don't have a winter cloak, so I just used my spring cloak. I got cold and Severus let me wear his cloak. Isn't that the sweet thing? I hugged him and I think that shocked him. I'm going to go. I'll write more later."_


	4. Chapter 4- Mudblood

I hope you enjoy chapter 4. Read, Enjoy. Now on to the story my friends.

I was so excited to see Severus this morning. I rushed to get ready and down to the Great Hall to see him. When I got to the Great Hall, I looked over at Slytherin table and looked for Severus. I saw him at the end of the tables reading a potions book. He looked up and saw me looking at him. So I smiled at him and he smiled back. The rest of breakfast was very peaceful, I couldn't wait to talk to Severus. At the end of breakfast, I stood up and walked into the hall.

"Hermione, wait up," I heard Severus yell. I looked back and waited for him.

"We have potions together all week," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Will you be my partner?" he asked.

"I would love too," I said with a smile.

For the rest of the week, Severus and I were partners in potions, we would study after classes and we would also hang out. We got to know each other really well and we became really good friends. We did everything together. Today was Friday and Lily and I walked down by the lake to hang out for a bit. I felt that I need to hang out with her because she was still my friend, but I haven't been hang out with her cause of Severus.

"So are you and Severus dating?" Lily asked.

"No, we are just good friends," I said.

"Oh, you two would be a cute couple if you were dating," Lily said.

"I don't think he likes me like that," I said.

"Do you like he like that?" she asked. I sat there and thought about the question for a minute. Do I like Severus like that? Would I want to date him? I mean I have seen a total different side of him than what I've seen of him as my teacher. He is kind and funny. He is understanding and intelligent. He was also quite handsome.

"I think I kind of do," I said.

"Oh, Hermione that is so cute. You two should get together," she squealed.

"I think he likes you though," I said with a frown.

"Well I like James," she said. I thought of Harry at that moment. I wanted to cry, but I didn't or that would have been embarrassing. Then out of nowhere a third year ran up to us.

"Lily, Hermione come quick," he said. We started to follow him until we got to a crowd of people.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked.

"I don't really know," I said as we got closer. Once we got to the inner circle, we saw what was happening. James was using a charm to hold Severus upside down.

"James put him down," Lily yelled.

"Not unless you go on a date with me," he said.

"James, I'm not going to go on a date with you if you hurt one of my friends," she said.

"James, please put him down. He is turning blue," I said.

"I don't need your mudblood help!" Severus yelled. I could see tear gathering in Lily's eyes as she ran off. I felt my heart sink and lungs burn. I have been called mudblood a lot, but coming from a friend broke my heart.

"You don't have to be such an asshole about this Snape," I said with as much venom as possible. James dropped Severus and ran after Lily. "Stay away from Lily and I" I said as I walked away. It hurt me a lot that Severus had said that. Severus was a very intelligent and I could actually talk to and not have to dumb it down. It seemed like he under stood me. I need a few days to think. My heart was breaking right now.

**Few Days Later-**

The last three days have been super hard. I didn't realize until now how much I like talking to Severus. I miss our conversations. I miss him. I am surprised by this. I actually missed him. I was feeling miserable without him. I knew Lily didn't want to talk to him or even be his friend, but I'm going to talk to him. Hopefully he would still want to be my friend.

So after potions I'll talk to him. I had potions as my last class, so I had a lot of time to figure out how to get his attention. Breakfast and lunch went by slow, so did all of my classes. In potions Severus didn't talk to me, but I knew he was looking at me. Once the bell rang, I followed Severus out the door.

"Severus, may I have a word with you in private?" I asked. I could sense he was scared that I would hex him. "I'm not going to hex you, I just want to talk," I said.

"Ok then," he said. We walked into an empty class room and sat down.

"I miss you," I said. I really didn't want to say that, but that's what came out.

"I miss you too. I'm so very sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said it. I understand if you are like Lily and don't want me talking to you anymore," Severus said.

"I came to ask you if you would still be my friend. If we could put this behind us and go back to how it was. I have already forgiven you for calling me that horrible name," I said.

"I still want to make it up to you. When we go to Hogmeads, I'll take you on a date and make it up to you," he said.

"Okay deal," I said. The rest of the day was peaceful.

_'Dear Ginny,_

_I know I haven't written in a while. Severus called me a mudblood, but he didn't mean it. I was miserable for a few days until I decide to talk to him. We are friends again and he is taking me on a date. Write more later.'_


	5. Chapter 5- The Date

I haven't uploaded in a long time, so here is chapter 5. Read, Vote, Enjoy. Now on to the story my friends.

The Saturday we were going to Hogmends, couldn't have come any faster. I had all my work done so most the morning I was worrying. What if I did something stupid? What if I said something stupid? All I could think about were the what ifs. When the time came for me to meet Severus, I was shaking for how nervous I was. I changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. I went down to the Great Hall. When I got there I saw Severus waiting. He had on a pair of slacks and a black button down shirt. He looked really handsome.

"Hi," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He held his arm out to me, I took it and we started walking out of the castle. As we were on our way to Hog meads, we talked about everything and anything. We walked through the shops and he bought me some candy, which was thoughtful.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. He grabbed my hand and gentle started to pull me. He pulled me until we got to the Shrieking Shack.

"This is the Shrieking Shack. People say that on a full moon you can hear shrieks. Anyway, I don't really date. So a friend suggested a picnic for the first date," he said. Wait... he said first date, did that mean there would be more?

"I think a picnic would be nice," I said with a smile. I was happy to see relieve on his face.

"Great! Follow me," he said. We walked over to a tree. Under the tree was a checkered picnic blanket with a picnic basket sitting on it. We sat down on either side of the picnic basket. I noticed the blanket had a heating charm on it. I thought that was nice, because it was still cold outside. Severus started to pull items and food out of the basket. Once everything was out he grabbed a plate and started piling food on it. Once he was done he handed me the plate and a bottle of butterbeer.

"Thank you," I said remembering my manners.

"You're welcome. So I want to know more about you," he said.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I know all the normal stuff that people would know, but I want to know what happen the first time we meet and your life before that," he said. I stiffened a bit. Should I tell him or should I lie. We are good friends. We are as close as Harry, Ron, and I. After debating for a while on if I should tell him or not, I decide to tell him.

"What I am about to tell you is going to be very weird, but I don't want you to interrupt," I said.

"Okay, take our time," he said.

"First on all I'm not from this time. I'm from the near distance future," the look on his face was pure shock, "I had an accident with my time-turner and I was sent back in time. I am the brightest witch on my age. I have two best friends and we have been through a ton together. We have faced a three headed dog, we retrieved the sorcerer stone, we killed a basilk and got into the Chamber of Secret. We faced dementors and a werewolf and saved an innocent man. We got through the triwizard tournament. We have destroyed seven horcuxes and killed the most evil wizard in the world. My friends names are Harry and Ron, we are in our seventh year at Hogwarts. We are redoing our seventh year because of the war. And that is pretty much my life story," I said.

Severus was quiet the whole time I was talking, but now it scared me. He looked shocked by what I told him. "Do you know me in the future? Why did you have a time-turner? What war?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, I know you. I have a time-turner because I do double the classes than what other students do. I can't tell you about the war. I'm sorry, but I already told you too much about the future," I said.

"I don't know if I can process this. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, but I need time alone Hermione," he said.

"I understand. It's a lot to take in," I said. I felt horrible. I don't regret telling him. I'm upset that we just started talking again and now we are going to go back to avoiding each other. We got up and cleaned up the picnic. We walked back to the castle in silences, it was awkward. We stopped by the Great Hall and stood in silences for a while.

"Severus when you are ready to talk, come find me," I said as I walked to the Gryffindor common room.

_'Dear Ginny,_

_Severus and I went on a date today. In the beginning it was amazing. He bought me candy and we had a picnic and it was amazing. Then I told him that I was from the future. And the date went downhill for there. Anyway I'll write more later.'_


	6. Chapter 6- The Pain and The Fun

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long while. A lot of crazy things have happened. Thank you for all the review I love them. So Now on to the story my friends.

Severus avoided me for a week until he started talking to me. What he said were hurtful and mean. The first thing he said to me was, "I don't ever want to see you again. Stay away from me." That hurt me a lot. It was like he didn't want to try. I thought we could get pass this, but I guess not. Every time I passed him, he would call me a mudblood. He refused to be my partner in Potions. He was ruthless. It was like he didn't care about me anymore. Every night for two weeks I cried myself to sleep. I was hurt. I was emotionless now because of him.

One morning Dumbledore called me to his office. As I was walking to his office, I passed Severus and he called me the many rude names he calls me now. I ignored him and walked into Professor Dumbledore's office. "Professor, you wanted to see me," I stated.

"Yes Miss Granger. Please have a sit," he said.

"What am I doing here, if I may ask," I asked as I took a seat.

"Your time-turner will be fixed in two days. At eight on Sunday I want you to meet me by the Black Lake," he said.

"Of course Professor," I said as I got up and left. I wondered the halls for a bit, trying to process the information I just got. I went to the library until it was dinner time. I sat down by Lily when I got to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily, I need to talk to you after dinner. Meet me in the common room," I said. I ate a little, and then went to the common room. I didn't have to wait too long.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, James asked, "What did you need to tell us." I told them what I went through before I got to their time. I told them I was from the future to.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore has fixed my time-turner. So on returning to my own time on Sunday," I said.

"Oh please so remember us," Lily said as she hugged me.

"I couldn't forget you guys even if I tried," I said with a laugh.

"Well for your last two days, we will have to make the best of it," James said. Friday and Saturday were the best days of my life. The boys did everything to makes it fun. They made jokes and pulled pranks. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard before in my life. Lily and I talked and hung out and had fun too. On Saturday night, I wondered down to the Black Lake. Tomorrow at eight I would be here to go home. I would be able to see Harry, Ron and Ginny again.

"What are you doing here," I heard Severus yelled.

"I was just leave," I said emotionally. I turned back to the castle and started to walk towards it.

"I heard that you are leaving." he said.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my own time. You won't have to see or deal with me anymore after tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, I see. When are you leaving?" he asked. He kind of look a little sad or it could have been the light.

"Tomorrow at eight,' I said as I left.

_'Dear Ginny,_

_This is my last entry until see you again. Severus hates me now. But the last two days have been great since Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus made it their mission to make it great. Any way see you soon,'_

The next day Lily, the boys and I hung out in the common room doing just about everything. Then we walked down to dinner together. We were talking and joking to whole time. It was a ton of fun.

"Do you want us to go with you to the lake?" Lily asked when it was five minutes to eight.

"I would love that," I said. We all walked down to the Black Lake, where we meet Dumbledore.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, hold on," I said. I turned to my new friends and hugged all of them. "I'm going to miss you guys," I said as I turned to Dumbledore. He handed me my time-turner and I started to turn it the right amount of times. I looked over and saw Severus in the back with a sad smile and he did a small wave. I felt the headache and my head started to spin. The next thing I knew, I was standing in an empty corridor in my time. The first thing I did was go to Professor McGonagall.


	7. Chapter 7- Back Home

Hey here is the next chapter.

When I got to Professor McGonagall's office, I told her everything that happened. Or almost everything. There is just certain things you can't tell someone. After that I started to walk to Potions. When I got to the class, I stood outside the door. I was terrified to go in. How would he react? Should I act like nothing happened? How am I going to last through this class?

"Of course Hermione beats us to class," Ron said. I walked up to Ron and Harry and gave them a hug.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"I just missed you guys," I said.

"It's barely been ten minutes," Ron said.

"Still," I said with a smile.

"Well let's get to class. Don't want Snape to get pissed," Harry said. We walked into class and we sat down where we usually do. I looked over and saw Ginny.

"I need to talk to you later," I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you after class," she said. Then Severus walked into the room. He was still his normal scary self.

"Open your books to page 57 and start working on that potion," he said with a glare. We all started to work in silence. As Severus walked around the room, I avoid eye contact. I was nervous about what was going to happen. Would he remember? Did he even want to talk about it? I mean he was so different in this time than he was in the past. When it was ten minutes until class was over, I cleaned up my work area. When I got back to my area, I saw a note. I picked the note up and saw a familiar scribble. The note read

_'Meet me in my office at eight. We have things to talk about. SS'_

I pocketed the note and walked with Ginny out of the class. Once we were by the Black Lake, I told Ginny what happened.

"Wait, something happened to your time-turner and you ended up in the past?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Well, what was it like? What did you do? What happened? Who did you meet?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I wrote in a journal, because I knew you would ask all these questions," I said as I handed her the journal.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome. I'm going to read this after dinner," she said.

"All right. I have to go. Got Charms next and I don't want to be late," I said.

"See you later then," she said as we went our separate ways. My classes before dinner went by so slow. Once dinner had come, I walked down with Harry and Ron. I sat by Ginny and started to eat.

"Do Harry and Ron know?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I'm going to tell them tonight," I said. After dinner, when it was five minutes to eight, I walked down to the dungeons. When I got to Professor Snape's office. I saw a note on the door. It said

_'Can't talk tonight. Headmaster Dumbledore requested my help. We will meet tomorrow during your free period. SS'_

With that I walked back to the common room. "Harry, Ron may I please talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Harry asked.

"I just need to tell you guy something," I said.

"Well what is it?" Ron asked. I told them everything. I told Harry how I met his parents and all the things we did together. I told them everything, but the things that happened with Severus. "Wow," was all Ron could say.

"You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Well I'm glad you're back and safe," Harry said. With that I hugged Ron and Harry and went to the girl's dormitory. I saw Ginny reading my journal. After that, I fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- The End

I woke up to Ginny jumping on my bed. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I finished reading your journal. I can't believe it," she yelled.

"What can't you believe?" I asked.

"I can't believe that you liked Snape. I can't believe he was actually nice. It's just too weird to think about," she said.

"I'm glad my love life is so unbelievable," I mumbled.

"Anyway I'm hungry, let's get something to eat," Ginny said. So I got and got ready. While Ginny and I walked down to the Great Hall, we met up with Ron and Harry. We all walked down to the Great Hall together and started eating and talking about classes. When the mail arrived I got a small note. The note read

_'Remember we are going to talk during your free period in my office._

_SS'_

After that I went to my first three classes of the day. I revised Ron's and Harry's potions essays, at lunch. Which was a nightmare, the boys really are bad at potions. When we were in Potions, I avoid Severus' glance again. After that class was my free period, so when the bell rang I stayed in the class room.

"Miss Granger, please follow me," Severus said. I followed him into his office and took a seat. "We need to talk," he said.

"Indeed we do," I replied.

"Hermione what happened back then cannot happen now. It is the past. I am too old for you. I'm too stubborn and too set in my old ways. This relationship we had cannot continue now. I am truly sorry, but it just cannot continue," he said. I felt my heart drop, but I knew Severus was right. It still hurt though.

"I understand. It is only logical," I said quietly.

"So then we will not mention tis anymore," Severus said.

"Yes," I said as I left. I walked back to my dorm and sat there and cried. I knew that it couldn't continue, but it still hurt. I still felt the pain.

For the next few weeks, I did everything on auto pilot. I was pretty much a robot. So weird things happened too. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I became friends with Draco and Blaise. Blaise and I became best friends. Blaise knew everything that happened when I went to the past. And he was helping me with through the motions. That evening I walked down to the Black Lake. I watched as the moon swept a crossed the lake. It wasn't long until I heard someone running towards me.

"Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to see you in his office," said a third year as they ran off. I slowly walked up to the headmaster's office. When I got there, I saw a boy that was quiet handsome. He looked very similar to Severus. He looked like the younger Severus.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat. Now this is a new student. Slade Sea this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Slade Night. Slade is Severus godson. I would like you to show him around," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, Sir," I said as I got up.

"SO will you be my first friend at this school, Hermione?" Slade asked. His voice was deep and husky.

"Sure why not," I said with a small smile.

_**The End or IS IT**_

This is the end of Unexpected Love. If you want a sequel to hear Slade's and Hermione's story, please comment. Please comment and tell me what you want to read next. You guys are amazing and you better keep on being amazing. :P


	9. Author's note

Hey! Thank you to everyone who read Unexpected Love. Thank you for the reviews too, I appreciate all of the reviews. There will be a squeal. I have the first few chapter written, I'm just editing right now. So the first chapter of the squeal will be up soon. :P

-Tessa


End file.
